


Distance

by Augustus



Category: Ancient History RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Livia has some advice for Plancina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chronology: Not long after Germanicus' death.

"It is time to distance yourself." As she spoke, Livia ran gentle fingers through Plancina's hair, smoothing it into place. "The people have already condemned Piso in their minds."

"Distance myself?" Plancina turned to give her friend a doubting look. "I am already labelled a poisoner. Must I now be a disloyal wife as well?"

"Reputation isn't everything." Giving Plancina's hair a final pat, Livia stood and moved to the window, staring out at the gardens beyond. "Even the most flawless name can be turned to dirt if it serves the purposes of men."

"But if I am not to die with him, what shall I do? I hear the things that are being said on the streets. Who will be the new husband of Germanicus' murderess?"

"You will not starve, Plancina." Turning, Livia smiled. "You know you will always have my support."

"Thank you." Plancina chin rose slightly, a flash of her usual arrogance flitting across her features for a moment before fading once more. "I still do not fancy the prospect of gracious widowhood."

"It isn't so bad." Livia rejoined Plancina, kneeling before her and taking the younger woman's hands. Her lips twisted into a knowing smirk. "For some of us, life without a husband becomes simpler and more fulfilling."

"I should be glad to stay in Rome," Plancina admitted. "The Eastern climate dries my skin."

"It is not all bad, then, you see." Lifting one of Plancina's hands to her mouth, she pressed a light kiss to the knuckles. "It will be okay. I shall make sure of it."

Plancina watched her for a moment, then nodded, smiling slightly. "I trust you, my Livia," she said, glancing quickly at their joined hands. "You have never failed me, after all."

"And I never shall." Livia's gaze was caring, but there was a briskness to her tone. "Leave him, Plancina. He is already all but dead."

Plancina flinched slightly at the harsh words, but her pride was too great, even in adversity, for her to acknowledge any grief at the thought. "You are right, as always." Squeezing Livia's hands, she nodded firmly, resolved. "We shall be gracious widows together."

" _I_ shall be gracious," Livia corrected her. "I doubt you are capable of such a thing."

Plancina read Livia's gaze for a moment before smiling. "You would like me far less if I were."

To admit it would have been a show of weakness, so Livia simply echoed Plancina's smile and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to her lips. "You are doing the right thing."

Plancina nodded, her cheeks flushed. "I know." She was not one to refuse an adventure, after all, and this looked to be the most amusing yet.


End file.
